Judgment
by Kynthia
Summary: ONE SHOT-Mirai Juunanagou (Android 17) is awaiting his judgment in the afterlife after he was killed by Trunks.


Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. They belong to Akira Toriyama and I am using these characters without permission and am making no money from this.

Author's Note: I don't know where this idea came from except one day I found myself wondering about the twins in the Mirai timeline and came up with this idea. This is supposed to be Seventeen after he was killed by Trunks and when his fate is being decided.

WARNINGS: Light swearing, Angst

Judgment

By: Kynthia

Seventeen stood before the giant red demon with his arms crossed and his usual cocky smirk replaced with a scowl of annoyance. He met the demon's eyes knowing full well that this was Lord Enma. The man who would decide his eternal fate. 

His complete disregard of respect for the giant red thing was making many of the lesser demons shake nervously. They couldn't understand how he could be so foolish and they knew they would probably pay for it somehow later.

"Well are you going to judge me or not?" asked Seventeen crisply. He was getting tired of standing there. Not physically tired of course. That was impossible. "I doubt it is that hard of a decision unless I lucked out and won the free door price of a one way trip to heaven."

It had been a pretty normal day. Wake up, blow up cities, mock the humans that begged for their lives, annoy his sister when she drug him to clothing stores, until that purple haired kid Trunks had come back. He had been gone for a couple of weeks and neither he nor his sister had worried about it. When Trunks came back he was a lot faster and a lot stronger then when he had left. The fact that Seventeen was awaiting his judgment was proof of just how much stronger he was then he had been before.

He wondered briefly where Eighteen was. She must have come before him.

"You are the android known as Seventeen correct?" asked the big demon as he began to get annoyed.

"Yes," came the bored reply.

"You and your sister have managed to kill enough people to back us up for years," said Lord Enma. He was leaning over his desk to glare down at the small being that had managed to get him all this wretched paperwork.

"Really," said Seventeen faking interest. He couldn't care less about this red thing's problems. "Then how did I get moved to the front of the line so quickly? I somehow doubt my charming personality had anything to do with it."

The damn red thing started smirking like he knew a secret. A secret that Seventeen wasn't going to like.

"Because I have been waiting to do this since the first herd of humans showed up," said Lord Enma. "Android Seventeen! You will be judged!"

Seventeen stood before him scowling. He braced himself not knowing what to expect. It did no good at all when it hit him. His ice blue eyes widened briefly in shock before being tightly shut in the face of the pain that poured into him. It tore at his heart and left it bloody for all to see. Not literally but it sure as hell felt like it. His stomach rolled and churned. He would never know later if he had vomited or not. He felt as if his skin was being peeled away strip by bloody strip. He wrapped his arms around himself to shut out the pain or hold his body together he wasn't sure which.

He crumbled to the ground as his legs finally gave out but he didn't notice. All he was aware of now was the gut wrenching sorrow that had hit him. Tears streamed down his face unheeded. It was the sorrow of every mother that had seen her children destroyed by crushed buildings or burned alive by energy blasts. His doing. It was the sorrow of everyone that had died looking for safety as he and his sister gave them false hope before leaving them a pile of ash or a stain on the street. The sorrow of every person who had been forced to hide for years out of fear of losing their lives at the hands of he and his sister. It was the sorrow of every person he had ever killed bearing down on him at once.

After the sorrow came the fear. The fear every person had felt looking into his cold uncaring eyes before he had killed them.

It wasn't long before all of his senses were attacked. Seventeen lay on the tiled floor no longer concerned for his pride and ego. He was too distracted by the screams that filled his ears. They were not the screams that had amused him for so long but the screams of he and his sister as they themselves were cut down. He brought his hands up to his ears to shut out the phantom screams but they just grew in intensity. 

When his fingers began to grip his scalp tightly in pain he felt the familiar damp stickiness of blood. He could taste it in his mouth and on his tongue. He smelled the rotting flesh of the wrongly murdered. 

Instead of seeing the tiled floor that some part of his mind was still aware of was there he saw his death and his sister's death replayed over and over again on his eyelids intermixed with the deaths he had dealt over the years and the faces of the victims nothing but bits of rotting flesh clinging to bone as they screamed in agony.

Huddling on the ground he felt everything just stop as though an unseen switch had been flipped. He kept his hands to his face and his face to the ground as he tried to control his breathing and pull back his mind from the pain induced shock. Panting for breath he knew he didn't need he realized his throat was raw. Realizing he must have been screaming Seventeen wiped his face roughly to rid it of the salty trails left by the tears and tried to stand up and regain some semblance of dignity.

Looking up into the amused face of Lord Enma Seventeen felt hate well up in him. He tightened his hands into fists at his sides. He gave the fat red demon his best glare knowing it wasn't very effective at the moment.

"Judgment has been reached," came the booming voice of Lord Enma as he hit a gavel with a resounding _CRACK_. There was no doubt in Seventeen's mind about where he would be sent.

The End


End file.
